Captain Jacques Jordan
Captain Jacques Jordan is a Captain in the World Navy, orginally from France. Biography Captain Jordan was the World Navy's representative in a joint WASP-WN operation to test a new underwater missile developed by the Navy against WASP's flagship, Stingray. With initial tests with a deactivated missile proving to be promising, Captain Jordan was to stay the night to perform follow up tests the next day. During a briefing with Commander Shore and the crew of Stingray after the initial test, Jordan displayed a very disparaging attitude towards the WASP men and the organization in general, saying the Navy was in many ways superior. This irritated Captain Troy Tempest, who immediately started to defend the WASP organization, and left Troy with a healthy dislike of Captain Jordan. Things only got worse when Troy, Jordan, and Phones made their way to the Standby Lounge, where Jordan began to flirt with Atlanta and Marina, Atlanta in particular. Jordan later attended a dinner party at Marina's house, after she invited him, Atlanta, Troy, and Phones over. Tensions between Jordan and Troy continued to run high during the meal, and things deteriorated rapidly, culminating when Jordan, flirting with Atlanta, said she would look better in a Navy uniform, as the WASP uniform was "drab and boring." A furious Troy, angry at Jordan's continued ridicule of the WASPs and jealous of Atlanta's attentions towards Jordan, finally snapped at him. He then stormed out and left in a rage after Atlanta defended Jordan and Jordan ridiculed him further. The next day at the final test, some Aquaphibians boarded Jordan's submarine and held him at gunpoint on King Titan's orders, telling him to activate the missile so that it would destroy Stingray when fired. Rather that standing up to them, a terrified Jordan complied with their orders and fired a missile at Stingray. While he did attempt to warn the crew that the missile was armed, he made no action to fight off the Aquaphibians and lost all credibility in the eyes of the Marineville staff. The whole event had been seen by both Commander Shore and Atlanta. Shore told Troy to attack and destroy the navy submarine. As Stingray approached the submarine, Troy and Phones saw a Mechanical Fish in the area, and pursued and destroyed the ship. They told Shore, who was listening to Jordan's panicked testimony about what happened with the Aquaphibians was the truth. At the final briefing by Commander Shore, the commander told Jordan that if any WASP man had been as cowardly as he had been, he would have been thrown out of the service. Marina threw another party at her apartment that night, and Atlanta insisted on inviting Jordan before he left. Jordan's arrogance had recovered and he continued to disparage Troy. He still insisted on the Navy being the superior organization, until even Atlanta had tired of his boasting. Troy called him out for being a coward, and Jordan left the party in a huff. Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by David Graham Category:Males